


Intalksicated

by Sphinx28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ...or are they?, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Author: SheriffsRevolver, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Sexting, Sexual Tension, both boys are straight, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Когда Дэрил возвращается домой после ночных посиделок в баре со своим лучшим другом Риком, он решает послать откровенную фотку своей подружке. Проблема только в том, что телефоном очень сложно пользоваться, когда ты пьяный в стельку.





	Intalksicated

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intalksicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714992) by [SheriffsRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsRevolver/pseuds/SheriffsRevolver). 



> Фик прекрасной SheriffsRevolver, мой только перевод)
> 
> Это АУ, без зомбиапокалипсиса, Рик с Дэрилом - друзья. 
> 
> Присутствуют секс-смски, грязные разговоры, и оба персонажа натуралы... или нет?))
> 
> P.S. Поскольку в английском языке нет окончаний глаголов, указывающих на пол говорящего, а в русском есть, у меня по ходу перевода возникла проблема с этим. Но я не стала извращаться с формулировками, потому что это выглядело ужасно. Надеюсь и так будет понятно, что к чему)

Едва стащив обувь, Дэрил упал лицом вниз на свою разворошенную, жёсткую, как доска, кровать, с тяжёлым выдохом. Боже, он ненавидел этот дерьмовый трейлер и каждую дерьмовую вещь в нём. Его здесь вообще сегодня не должно быть. Он должен был быть у Риты, спать в её кровати, на которой матрас был, по крайней мере, в два раза толще, чем у Дэрила, и таким мягким, что его нужно было запретить. А сейчас, когда он был пьяным в стельку, комфортная кровать Риты казалась более желанной, чем когда-либо. Дэрил почти ощутил, как завтра утром у него будет всё болеть, когда он будет выкарабкиваться из алкогольной комы, и закрыл слипающиеся глаза.  
  
У него были планы на сегодняшний вечер, он собирался провести его с Ритой, задумав это ещё после их свидания в  _прошлую_  пятницу. Дэрил не планировал ничего особо сложного для их пятого свидания, просто обед в его любимом заведении и после — пару стаканчиков в баре на углу. Они с Ритой познакомились через идиотское приложение для знакомств, которое было самой тупой штукой, которую Дэрил мог представить, но когда Рик зарегистрировался в нём, а потом нахмурился и посмотрел на него умоляющими глазами со словами: «Ну _пожалуйста_ , Дэр? Я не могу заниматься этим в одиночку» — Дэрил заполнил дурацкий профиль, без каких-либо других причин, кроме поддержки своего недавно разведённого друга и помощи ему в возвращении в мир свиданий. Несмотря на благородное жертвование Дэрилом своим временем, энергией и личной гордостью, Рик сходил только на два свидания, а потом удалил приложение со своего телефона, сказав: «Это всё не то. Никакая другая женщина не может заменить Лори».  
  
Дэрил оставил приложение, правда, в основном из-за того, что у него просто руки не дошли удалить его. Да оно особо и не мешало, спокойно вися в недрах памяти его телефона. Он в принципе и не ждал, что ему кто-то напишет в этой чёртовой штуке. И когда там всплыло сообщение от Риты, он почти проигнорировал его. Но потом подумал, что уже давно ни с кем не был, так что какого чёрта, почему бы и нет? Он сводил Риту на свидание. Она не была его идеалом женщины, но она не сидела на наркотиках и большую часть времени была довольно милой. Плюс отсосала ему на втором свидании. Так началась их не обсуждаемая договорённость. Дэрил даёт Рите возможность потусить пятничными вечерами и не сидеть в одиночестве, а Рита помогает ему снять лишнее напряжение. Это было отлично налаженной схемой, но сегодня в неё вмешалось утреннее сообщение от Рика с текстом: _«Всё в этом грёбаном городе напоминает мне о Лори. Я так больше не могу»_. Так что Дэрил позвонил Рите и сказал, что им придётся всё отменить. И потом, вместо запланированного свидания, он пошёл выпить с Риком, потому что Рик был его лучшим чёртовым другом во всём этом грёбаном мире, и Дэрил не собирался волноваться о своём перепихе, когда Рик нуждался в его компании.  
  
Так что в итоге всё закончилось тем, что Дэрил упился до чёртиков с Риком в их любимом баре на углу, несколько часов выслушивая, как он оплакивает свой брак с Лори. Он планировал провести пятничный вечер совсем не так (по его плану, он сейчас должен был спать в мягкой кровати с тёплым телом под боком и как следует удовлетворённый), но Дэрил никогда не жалел о времени, проведённом с Риком. Ему нравилась его компания. И их разговоры тоже. Даже когда Рик был в таком эмоциональном раздрае. К тому времени, как Дэрил усадил Рика в такси, назвав водителю адрес его квартиры, они оба были в хорошем настроении. Такой была их дружба. Помогала затянуться ранам.  
  
Дэрил застонал и потёрся об матрас под собой. Он знал, что не должен жаловаться — прошла только неделя с того раза, как у него последний раз был секс — но, блядь, он ожидал, что сегодня снимет напряжение с Ритой. Он зарылся лицом в своё колючее одеяло и опять толкнулся бёдрами в кровать. От трения перехватило дыхание. Это было приятней, чем он ожидал. Он потёрся о кровать снова. И снова. До тех пор пока не начал толкаться в матрас, словно трахая его, как какой-то грёбаный подросток. Дэрил рвано выдохнул в тишине пустого трейлера. Боже, ему было так одиноко.  
  
Он замедлился, чтобы просунуть руки под себя, и начал расстёгивать пряжку. Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как ему приходилось последний раз дрочить, но всё же это оставалось привычным делом. Он вытащил ремень из-под пряжки, стянул штаны вниз и стряхнул их на пол. Дэрил сплюнул на свою ладонь и обхватил привычной к этому рукой твёрдо стоящий член, начиная медленно двигать ладонью по всей длине. Он перекатился на спину, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший доступ, но когда перевернулся — почувствовал что-то холодное и твёрдое под своей задницей. Дэрил раздражённо простонал и зашарил неловкой от алкоголя рукой под собой, находя мешающую вещь. Он вытащил её из-под себя и сощурился от тусклого свечения. Это был его телефон. Дэрил облизнул губы. Он не сводил сегодня Риту на свидание, так что не выполнил свою часть соглашения. Но ведь секс-смски это не секс в прямом смысле. Может, она согласится слегка нарушить правила. Он ухмыльнулся.  
  
Дэрил нетерпеливо разблокировал телефон одной рукой, пока другой пытался стянуть носки. Он ткнул в иконку сообщений и тут же начал набирать текст, в то же время стаскивая с себя футболку через голову.  _«Ты не спишь?»_  — напечатал он. Ответ пришёл практически сразу же:  _«Ага, не сплю. Ты встал?»_  Дэрил ухмыльнулся. Он откинулся на спину и лёг поудобней, снова начиная двигать ладонью вверх-вниз по своему возбуждённому члену. Надежда ещё была. Спасибо Рику за его тупое приложение для свиданий.    
  


***

  
  
Рик рухнул на кровать полностью одетым, ощущая себя в стельку пьяным. Он только устроился поудобней, как в кармане запиликал телефон. Рик с трудом поднял голову от подушки и громко простонал в тишине своей квартиры. Было одно преимущество в том, что его сердце было разбито изменившей женой — не надо было беспокоиться о  том, что он разбудит её или Карла своим поздним приходом, пьяным шумом или драматическими стонами. Он потерял Лори и Шейна из-за их интрижки. Он потерял Карла (на все дни, кроме дней с понедельника по среду по нечётным неделям) из-за развода. Иметь возможность шуметь в своём доме по ночам не было особо крутым преимуществом, учитывая весь тот поток дерьма, который обрушился на остальную часть его жизни, но психолог Рика советовал ему «искать светлые стороны», так что Рик позволил себя наслаждаться этим новым вкусом свободы.  
  
Переворачиваясь на одеяле, чтобы достать телефон из кармана чересчур уж обтягивающих джинсов, он раздражённо проворчал:  
  
— Какого хрена тебе… тебе…  _нужно_ … ты, дурацкий… дурацкий телефон!..  
  
Наконец он вытащил его и поднёс к глазам слепящий своей яркостью дисплей.  
  
— О, это Дэрил, — проговорил он в тишине комнаты.  
  
Он улыбнулся, падая назад на спину. Небольшой экран размывался и дрожал перед глазами, но он всё-таки справился с тем, чтобы разблокировать телефон и открыть сообщение.  _«Ты не спишь?»_ — прочитал он сообщение Дэрила. Рик быстро напечатал ответ:  _«Ага, не сплю. Ты встал?»._ Его пальцы с трудом попадали по нужным буквам. Но благодаря автозамене вышло вроде читаемо. Рик нажал на кнопку отправки, и сообщение с коротким пиликаньем полетело по адресу.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, расслабляясь и положив телефон на грудь в ожидании ответа. Какого чёрта Дэрил ещё не спит? Он ведь сегодня выпил ничуть не меньше Рика. Они оба уже должны были вырубиться. Рик перекатил голову по подушке в сторону, выцепляя взглядом электронные часы на тумбочке. Они показывали, что уже 2:17 ночи. Чёрт возьми. Рик хрен знает сколько лет не ложился так поздно. Ему уже не двадцать, и он покончил со свиданиями, что видимо и было единственными двумя подходящими причинами, оправдывающими опрокидывание в себя такого количества виски в баре на углу этим вечером. После горького окончания дружбы с Шейном, Рик никогда не думал, что его снова уговорят на ночные посиделки с алкоголем пятничным вечером. Но когда Дэрил позвал его в бар, он немедленно понял, что это будет лучшим лекарством, которое ему было необходимо после долгих недель последовавшей после развода хандры. В этом была вся дружба с Дэрилом — иногда он понимал Рика лучше, чем он понимал сам себя, и в итоге у Рика всегда был тот, кто помогал ему справиться с его ранами, когда жизнь проезжала по нему катком. Дэрил был лучшим в приведении Рика в порядок.  
  
Телефон  просигналил о новом сообщении. Рик ощутил вибрацию своей грудью и ладонью, лежащей на телефоне. Он поднёс его к своему лицу и посмотрел на экран. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд достаточно, чтобы прочитать извещение.  _«Дэрил Диксон — Вложенное изображение»_. Рик нахмурился и движением пальца разблокировал телефон. Спустя несколько провальных попыток правильно ввести пароль (почему они делают эти хреновы штуки такими сложными в использовании?), он наконец смог тыкнуть в иконку сообщений. Его диалог с Дэрилом появился на экране, и Рик посмотрел на вложенное фото — или, по крайней мере, попытался, потому что он, должно быть, был куда пьянее, чем думал, потому что он мог поклясться, что это выглядело похожим на…  
  
Чёрт возьми. Член. Это фото члена Дэрила. Фото было тёмным, и разглядеть было сложно, но Рик явно сейчас смотрел именно на фото члена Дэрила. А текст сообщения состоял из двух слов.  
  
_«Ага. Встал»._  
  
Что за нахрен?.. Рик в ужасе прижал телефон экраном вниз обратно к своей груди. Но вскоре любопытство взыграло над голосом разума, и он поднял телефон, всматриваясь в картинку.  
  
Было видно достаточно, чтобы понять, что Дэрил лежит на своей кровати. Фото было сделано сверху, от груди Дэрила, под углом, показывающим линии его плоского живота. И внушительный стояк между его бёдер. Рука Дэрила крепко обхватывала член у основания. Сравнение с размерами ладони заставило желудок Рика подпрыгнуть, потому что, чёрт, он  _знал_ , какие огромные у Дэрила ладони. Рик провёл большую часть этого вечера, наблюдая, как эта ладонь обхватывает стакан с виски, и сейчас видеть, как она сжимается вокруг  _члена_  Дэрила…  
  
Всё тело обдало жаром, что Рик решил списать на беспокойство. Это должно было быть оно — он нервничал потому… потому, что он совершенно точно не должен был этого видеть. Дэрил хотел послать это фото кому-то другому. Он же вроде как встречался с какой-то девушкой из того приложения для свиданий? Он о ней особо не говорил, но какое тут ещё может быть объяснение? Естественно, Дэрил не хочет  _Рика_  — в  _таком_  смысле. Ведь так?  
  
Рик осознал, что всё ещё лежит, уставившись на фото. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь понять, как ему ответить, зависнув пальцами над клавиатурой телефона. Сначала он напечатал:  _«Не туда попал»_ , но потом стёр. Он попробовал набрать: _«Дэрил, это Рик»_ , но стёр и это тоже. Он завис над своей третьей попыткой в виде сообщения:  _«Я думаю, ты отправил мне это случайно»_ , когда пришло новое сообщение от Дэрила:  
  
_«Я так сильно хотел тебя сегодня вечером»._  
  
Всё тело Рика немедленно среагировало, как только он распознал смысл слов. Сердце ускорило ритм как минимум в два раза, и это привело к целой серии побочных эффектов: его щёки покраснели, кожу обдало жаром, дыхание сбилось, голова закружилась, и он ощутил безошибочное чувство того, как кровь приливает к члену.  
  
Получается, фотография была послана не по ошибке. Дэрил провёл весь вечер с ним — весь вечер  _хотел_  его. Рик вернулся мыслями к их посиделкам, пытаясь вспомнить что-либо необычное в их взаимодействии друг с другом. Но всё было абсолютно как всегда! Они просто поели, выпили и отлично пообщались. Он не заметил даже, чтобы Дэрил хотя бы задерживал  _взгляд_  на нём хоть на секунду дольше, чем обычно. Может, он был слишком хорош в скрывании такого? Боже, как давно Дэрил хочет его? Голова Рика переполнилась бесчисленными воспоминаниями о его общении с Дэрилом, но теперь с учётом нового факта: безответного влечения Дэрила к нему. Рик вспоминал каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд, каждую шутку и каждый комментарий, которые внезапно обрели новый смысл в таких обстоятельствах. И, боже, это привело Рика к тому, что он начал представлять, как все эти годы он влиял на Дэрила. Как часто сердцебиение Дэрила ускорялось при виде него? Как часто сбивалось его дыхание? Как часто Дэрил представлял всякую пошлую хрень с ним в главной роли? Чёрт, дрочил ли Дэрил, думая о нём?  
  
Рик жалобно застонал, выражая нечто среднее между желанием и досадой. О чём он вообще думает, реагируя таким образом? Он не гей. Когда он последний раз проверял, Дэрил тоже им не был, так какого хрена они вдруг оказались в такой ситуации? Это признание о влечении было как гром с ясного неба, но Рик прекрасно осознавал (как много раз говорила ему Лори), какой он временами бывает рассеянный. Ему никогда  _не приходило в голову_ , что Дэрил может хотеть его. Но теперь доказательство этого буквально смотрело ему в лицо — в виде фотографии члена и признания. Рик снова перечитал сообщение.  _«Я так сильно хотел тебя сегодня вечером»._ Но он всё равно никак не мог поверить в это.  
  
Рик стёр своё неотправленное сообщение и напечатал новое.  _«Хотел?»_  — набрал он. Затем глубоко вдохнул и нажал кнопку «отправить».  
  
Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем пришёл ответ.  
  
_«Ага. Не мог перестать думать об этом весь вечер»._  
  
Рик нахмурился и низко простонал. Его член уже наполовину встал при мысли, что его лучший друг — что  _Дэрил_  — хочет его, и это казалось абсолютно неправильным. Казалось, что он предаёт их дружбу, думая о Дэриле в таком смысле, но это было несправедливо — это ведь Дэрил начал это всё.  _Дэрил_  был тем, кто втайне сох  _по нему_! Почему он ждал так долго, чтобы сказать ему? Дэрил, желающий трахнуть его — это было той информацией, которую Рик заслуживал узнать гораздо раньше, чем через четыре года их дружбы.  
  
_«Почему ты ничего не сказал?»_  — написал Рик.  
  
_«Слишком закрутился. Но я же говорю сейчас, так?»_  
  
Рик покрутил головой, изо всех сил стараясь понять. Он перечитал сообщение трижды, но оно всё ещё казалось бессмысленным. В его голове было слишком много пьяного тумана, путающего мысли, чтобы разгадывать смысл слов Дэрила. Он вздохнул и сел, опираясь на спинку кровати, готовясь нырнуть в их разговор с головой.  
  
По крайней мере, Рик быстро начинал трезветь. Его правописание улучшилось.  _«Ты скажешь мне, о чём ты думал?»_  — написал он. Рик не был уверен, спрашивает ли это с интересом или раздражённо. Может, и то, и другое?  
  
_«Ммм… думал о том, как ты опустишься на колени передо мной. Хотел ощутить, как этот твой офигенный рот накрывает мой член. О том, как я  запустил бы руки в твои волосы, ощущая, как ты мне отсасываешь»._  
  
У Рика отвисла челюсть, и он уставился на текст перед собой. Он прочитал его снова, потом перечитал ещё раз, потому что просто не мог поверить тому, что эти слова действительно написаны Дэрилом Диксоном. А затем он прочитал сообщение ещё раз, потому что,  _чёрт возьми_ , это было самой возбуждающей вещью, которую ему кто-либо когда-либо говорил.  
  
Его руки слегка тряслись, когда он набирал следующее сообщение.  
  
_«Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это?»_  
  
_«Чертовски хочу. Сделаешь это для меня, когда мы в следующий раз увидимся?»_  
  
Рик судорожно сглотнул. Во рту пересохло. Дэрил был так прямолинеен, что он уже не знал, как реагировать в такой ситуации. Рик никогда не видел такой его стороны.  
  
_«Не знаю»,_  — ответил Рик. Это казалось безопасным и неопределённым вариантом ответа.  
  
_«Играешь в недотрогу? Думаю, я смогу придумать способ убедить тебя»._  
  
Рик испустил недоверчивый короткий смешок и покачал головой. Самоуверенность Дэрила граничила с наглостью. Он словно даже не опасался, что Рик может отшить его. Как будто бы то, что они будут трахаться, было уже решённым вопросом. Неизбежностью. Рик задался вопросом, может, это так и было (причём всегда) — неизбежно. Может, к этому давно шло, просто до него медленно доходило. И он не видел в упор то, что было прямо перед ним.  
  
Рик откинулся назад, на жёсткую деревянную спинку кровати и набрал свой ответ. Он признает это. Он, слегка флиртуя, написал:  _«О, правда? И как же ты думаешь сделать это?»_  
  
Ответ Дэрила не пришёл немедленно на этот раз. Рик сидел, с локтями на коленях, с наполовину вставшим членом между ног, переводя пристальный взгляд с экрана телефона на часы. Время шло, пока цифры не сменились с 2:21 на 2:23. Рик начал нервничать. Он сказал что-то не так? Был слишком прямолинеен? Но это было просто смешно — то, что он сказал, не шло  _ни в какое_  сравнение с теми сообщениями, которые присылал ему Дэрил! Его телефон подал сигнал о новом сообщении, и Рик громко вздохнул с облегчением. Это сообщение было длинным. Рик пробежал по нему взглядом. Быстро это не прочитаешь.  
  
Дэрил написал:  _«Легко. Я начну с того, что прикоснусь к тебе снизу. Заведу тебя. Использую свой рот, пока всё не станет мокрым. И тогда, когда ты уже будешь умолять меня дать тебе кончить, я остановлюсь. Я пообещаю, что сделаю это после того, как ты мне отсосёшь. Ты будешь настолько на взводе, что будешь хотеть, чтобы мой член поскорее оказался глубоко в твоём горле»._  
  
У Рика поплыло в голове. В ушах зазвенело. Он абсолютно не был готов — и не мог быть готов — к развратным словам от Дэрила. Это было пошло. Грязно. Так чертовски возбуждающе.  
  
Сознание Рика переполнилось картинками того, как Дэрил отсасывает ему. Он будет выглядеть охрененно потрясающе, делая это. На коленях, со своими крупными ладонями, держащими его за бёдра. Его голова, двигающаяся вперёд и назад, пока он будет вбирать его член на всю длину. Эти голубые глаза, смотрящие на него с жадной решимостью, когда он будет пропускать его ещё немного глубже. Чёрт,  _звуки_ , которые Дэрил будет издавать, когда его рот будет полностью занят членом Рика. Мокрые, всасывающие, непристойные причмокивания. Отчаянные стоны, практически умоляющие о большем. Рик хотел бы заставить его полностью потерять контроль.  
  
У него стояло так крепко, что это было почти больно, и,  _блядь_ , ему уже действительно хотелось прикоснуться к себе. Но Рик всё ещё не мог принять тот факт, что он по-прежнему переписывается со своим лучшим другом, и независимо от того, куда зашёл их разговор, он не мог заставить себя дотронуться до своего члена. Так что он игнорировал его, даже несмотря на то, насколько мучительно его сжимали тесные джинсы.  
  
Его мозг не функционировал должным образом, чтобы он смог сформулировать ответ быстрее, чем практически через минуту. Когда его разум наконец немного очистился, он напечатал единственную приемлемую мысль, которая пришла ему в голову.  
  
_«Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так говорил? Что на тебя нашло?»_  
  
_«Полбутылки виски. Так ты мне поможешь или как? Я показал тебе, как сильно хочу тебя. Я знаю, ты тоже меня хочешь», —_ написал Дэрил.  
  
Рик сглотнул.  
  
_«С чего ты взял?» —_  спросил он.  
  
_«Ну ты же до сих пор отвечаешь мне, да? Да ещё и почти мгновенно. Ты ведь даже телефон из рук не выпускаешь, с тех пор как я тебе написал?»_  
  
Рик густо покраснел. Он слишком легко в это втянулся. Дэрил, должно быть, смеётся над тем, как быстро Рик поддался этому неожиданному изменению в их отношениях. Этот засранец свалился ему как снег на голову со своими заявлениями, а теперь ещё и стебётся над готовностью Рика участвовать в этом. Что-то он немного чересчур доволен собой.  
  
Рик пытался придумать язвительный ответ, чтобы слегка опустить раздутое самомнение Дэрила на землю, когда пришло очередное сообщение.  
  
_«Ты трогаешь себя? Пришли мне фото»._  
  
Рик застонал и выпрямился, стукаясь спиной о деревянную спинку кровати. Он пнул с ног одеяло и несколько раз резко ударил кулаком с зажатым в нём телефоном по матрасу. Дэрил пытается его прикончить. Рик потёр ладонью горящее напряжённое лицо. Это всё было абсолютно неправильным, но под влиянием своего напряжённого члена он не мог перестать считать это совершенно естественным. Желанным. Неизбежным. В конце концов, Дэрил сейчас был самым важным человеком в его жизни. Почему он не может чувствовать к нему чего-то такого? Он уже испытывал столько разных чувств к нему. Они всего лишь делают шаг дальше.  
  
И какой тогда смысл сопротивляться напору Дэрила? Пока Рик сидит тут и отчаянно удерживается от того, чтобы прикоснуться к себе, пока переписывается с Дэрилом, этот засранец берёт и  _просит_  об этом. Хочет увидеть это. А Рик всего лишь человек. Его беспокойство о сохранении дружбы (и своей гетеросексуальности) быстро сходило на ноль.  
  
Рик застонал и снова поднёс телефон к лицу, быстро набирая:  _«Ты хочешь этого?»_  
  
Ответ Дэрила пришёл почти сразу, и желудок Рика сделал нервное сальто от звука оповещения. Его руки подрагивали от того, как крепко он сжимал телефон. Если Дэрил действительно хочет продолжить всё это, Рик не был уверен, что сможет повернуть назад.  
  
Ему было сложно прочитать сообщение Дэрила из-за плохо фокусирующего зрения и трясущихся рук, но он справился с этим, вчитываясь в слова на экране.  
  
_«Блядь, да. Дай мне увидеть, как ты выглядишь, думая обо мне»,_ — ответил Дэрил.  
  
И этого было достаточно для Рика. Он рвано выдохнул, собираясь довести это до конца.  
  
_«Хорошо. Ладно. Дай мне минутку»,_ — напечатал он. Его пальцы на миг нерешительно замерли над кнопкой отправки, но затем он резко нажал её — и сообщение улетело к Дэрилу. Рик отбросил телефон на кровать и взялся за пряжку ремня, расстёгивая его со смехотворной спешкой. Через секунду его футболка улетела на пол спальни, и он стащил с себя джинсы с бельём, также отбрасывая их в сторону.  
  
Выпутавшись из одежды, он замер, полностью обнажённый. Окинул взглядом своё тело. Его бледная грудь, едва освещаемая мягким лунным светом, струящимся из окна, лихорадочно вздымалась и опадала. Рваное дыхание разбивало тишину поздней ночи. Его член, наконец освобождённый от тесных джинсов, крепко стоял, блестя от выделившейся смазки. Напряжённый и освещённый лунным светом, он показался Рику выглядящим довольно неплохо. Даже эстетически красиво. Рик схватил телефон и включил камеру.  
  


***

  
  
Дэрил швырнул телефон на кровать и слегка выгнулся, позволяя себе сделать несколько резких движений рукой по изнывающему члену. Последние несколько минут он был сосредоточен только на переписке с Ритой, не опуская телефон. В итоге его член остался без внимания, пока руки были заняты телефоном, когда он лихорадочно набирал новые сообщения. Но Дэрил был рад, что подождал, потому что теперь он мог кончить, смотря на откровенные фотки.  
  
Он никогда не занимался секс-перепиской ни с кем раньше, так что был практически в шоке сам от себя сегодня. За последние десять минут Дэрил обнаружил, что гораздо легче нести что-то пошлое, когда ты не видишь человека перед собой. Спрятавшись за экраном телефона, он чувствовал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы говорить о том, что у него на уме. На самом деле, он оказался весьма неплох в этом. Завёл Риту, и теперь получит  _фотку_. Значит, он типо, выиграл в секс-переписке, так?  
  
Дэрил уже ощущал зарождающийся внутри оргазм, так что он оторвал руку от своего члена и сжал ладони в кулаки на одеяле, чтобы удержаться от возвращения к своему занятию. Тяжёлое дыхание, которое он задерживал во время переписки, теперь свободно разрывало тишину тёмного трейлера. Он совсем перевозбудился. Грудь вздымалась, кожа блестела от пота, сердце грохотало в ушах. Он такой слабак. Рита едва сказала хоть что-то возбуждающее. Но даже того факта, что она отвечает, было достаточно, чтобы довести его до балансирования на грани.  
  
Он посмотрел на часы рядом с кроватью. Они уже ни черта нормально не светились. Цифры было видно только наполовину, потому что Дэрил слишком часто швырял часы в стену, но он смог различить, что на экране было 2:26.  
  
Боже, Рита, сколько времени занимает сделать фотку? Она там, должно быть, устроила целую хренову фотосессию и теперь пытается выбрать самую выгодно показывающую её фотографию. Не то чтобы Дэрила вообще волновало, что это будет за фотка — он готов был кончить в любую секунду. Он снова посмотрел на часы. Всё ещё 2:26. Он тут сдохнет в ожидании этого чёртова сообщения. Спонтанно воспламенится от спермотоксикоза. Вот будет хреново зрелище, а? Дэрил представил, как его приятель, шериф Граймс, первый приедет на место происшествия. По всему дерьмовому трейлеру будут валяться ошмётки голого тела Дэрила, кровь, кишки и прочая липкая херня, и единственная улика: его телефон, показывающий фотографию голых сисек, которая не пришла вовремя. Рик сожмёт его телефон в руке, упадёт на колени рядом с останками Дэрила и, потрясая кулаком в воздухе, закричит: «Почему. Она. Не. Могла. Прислать. Её. Быстрееее!» Дэрил фыркнул от этих мыслей. Картинка, возникшая в голове, была достаточно идиотская и отвратительная, чтобы заставить его член слегка опасть, но Дэрил даже не был против, потому что теперь он сможет продлить удовольствие. Он проверил время на часах. Да какого  _хрена_  всё ещё 2:26?  
  
Телефон пиликнул, и всё его тело дёрнулось. Дэрил схватил мобильник, разблокировал его и поднёс к глазам, смотря на уведомление. И разочарованно откинулся на кровать.  _Рик_. Какого чёрта Рик ещё не спит? Лучше ему не просить о какой-нибудь херне. Ни за что на свете Дэрил сейчас не побежит спасать своего друга от кошмаров, или послеразводной депрессии, или от алкогольного отравления, или от  _какой-либо ещё херни_ , когда он тут сейчас сам откинется от спермотоксикоза.  
  
Он кинул телефон обратно на кровать и раздражённо пнул матрас. Рик может подождать,  _пока_  Дэрил не получит фотку Риты. Дэрил смотрел, как на часах сменяется цифра. Затем ещё одна. Когда часы показали 2:28, его терпению пришёл конец.  
  
Он вздохнул и повернул голову, смотря на свой отброшенный телефон. Кто знает, сколько ещё ему ждать. Можно и посмотреть, чего там хочет Рик. Дэрил схватил мобильник и посмотрел на уведомление.  _«Рик — Вложенное изображение»_  — горело на экране. Дэрил нахмурился. Какого чёрта Рик шлёт ему картинки? Этому придурку надо идти ложиться спать.  
  
Дэрил поднёс телефон к глазам, щурясь от его света. Он нажал на уведомление и ввёл пароль. Когда на экране возникло изображение, Дэрил подавился воздухом, почти задохнувшись.  
  
Это член Рика. Блядь, ёбтвоюмать, это член Рика. Чёрт, и его яйца тоже. Дэрил в панике подавился слюной, так, что ему пришлось перевернуться на бок и опереться на локти, чтобы выкашлять всю эту хрень из своего горла. Всё то время, пока он откашливался, его мозг не мог сформулировать ни одной внятной мысли кроме:  _«Какого, блядь, хрена? Мать твою. Это член Рика. Боже мой. Чёрт возьми. Член Рика»._  
  
К тому времени, как он взял себя в руки, его член обмяк, а в душу прокрался страх, сменивший первоначальный шок.  Дэрил упал с локтей на кровать и растянулся лицом вниз, вжимаясь в матрас. Он не был идиотом, и это не было сложной загадкой. Он отправил Рите свою откровенную фотку и получил такую же от Рика. По всему выходило, что он, должно быть, написал Рику вместо Риты. Но даже если Дэрил  _понимал_ , что произошло, он пытался найти другое объяснение, потому что это просто не имело смысла. С какого хрена Рику присылать ему фото своего члена, даже если Дэрил  _сам_  попросил об этом? Рик его лучший друг, и даже если Дэрил умолял бы его об этом, стоя на коленях — помощь в том, чтобы сбросить напряжение, явно была услугой выходящей за рамки дружбы. Кроме того, они оба были натуралами. О чём Рик вообще думал, посылая ему эту хрень? А затем Дэрил услышал защищающийся голос Рика в своей голове: «Ты первый это сделал», и у него внутри всё сжалось. Господи. Он послал Рику фото своего члена.  
  
Дэрил снова посмотрел в сторону телефона. Ему нужно перечитать переписку. Нужно подтвердить свои подозрения, оценить нанесённый ущерб. Но текст находился за фоткой стояка Рика, и Дэрил ощущал себя так, будто вторгнется в его личное пространство, если будет смотреть на него хотя бы ещё секунду.  
  
На часах уже было 2:30, когда он наконец набрался смелости. Дэрил схватил телефон и перевернулся на спину. Чувствуя нервные спазмы в животе, Дэрил открыл их переписку. Он тут же пролистал фотку Рика и прошёлся по тексту до верха, пока не добрался до своей фотки. К горлу подступила тошнота. Значит, так и было. Он всё это время писал Рику. Дэрил перечитал первые сообщения.  
  
_«Ты не спишь?»_  
  
_«Ага, не сплю. Ты встал?»_  
  
_«Ага, встал»_  — и затем фото. Дэрил съёжился от стыда. Пытаясь переварить всё это, он нервно потряс головой, потирая лицо ладонью. Он был себе отвратителен. Когда он представил Рика по другую сторону экрана, его замутило.  
  
Он с отвращением посмотрел на фото, которое отправил Рику. Боже, он даже не хотел  _знать_ , что подумал Рик, открыв это отвратное сообщение. Дэрил обещал себе не смотреть на фото Рика, но он был всего лишь человеком и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы промотать сообщения вниз, и сравнить себя с Риком.  
  
Это, блядь, просто смешно. Не идёт ни в какое сравнение. Хоть у Рика и был примерно тот же размер, что и у Дэрила, но на этом фото его член выглядел как у чёртовой супермодели. Этот член был предназначен для высококлассных модных журналов. По сравнению с Риком, у Дэрила был из рекламы дешёвого супермаркета.  
  
Рик снял фото со стороны. На нём было немного видно его живот и ноги, и в центре изображения находился его крепкий стояк, прижимавшийся к животу. Ладонь Рика обхватывала его посередине, и он слегка натягивал член вверх, так, что было немного видно его яйца между крепких бёдер. Лунный свет из окна идеально освещал всё это. Член выглядел влажным. Интересно, от чего? От лубриканта? От слюны? Чёрт, а может, от естественной смазки. Он выглядел достаточно возбуждённым, чтобы увлажниться. Дэрил представил, как Рик скользит ладонью по своему члену, размазывая эту смазку, и по коже побежали мурашки.  
  
Внезапно, причина,  _по которой_  у Рика стоит, осенила Дэрила, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Он вёл эту переписку, думая, что общается с  _Ритой_ , но Рик всё это время знал, что разговаривает с Дэрилом. И в итоге у него стояк. Что, блядь, за нахрен. Это он возбудил Рика. Кровь горячо запульсировала в венах, а в ушах снова застучало. Это неправильно. Он не должен был так реагировать при мысли о том, что завёл Рика. Но Дэрил ощутил знакомый жар внизу живота и не мог отрицать: ему понравилась эта мысль.  
  
Он прокрутил вверх, к началу переписки, и прочитал её дальше.  
  
_«Я так сильно хотел тебя сегодня вечером»._  
  
_«Хотел?»_  
  
_«Ага. Не мог перестать думать об этом весь вечер»._  
  
Блядь. Дэрил ощутил, как жар заливает лицо, и он становился только горячее при дальнейшем чтении. Это всё звучало как грёбаное признание! Рик, должно быть, вообразил себе абсолютно сумасшедшую хрень. Решил, что Дэрил всегда его хотел, что он в него считай, что  _влюблён_ , будто у него, блядь, учащается пульс и потеют ладони, когда он оказывается рядом с Риком, и,  _боже_ , это просто не могло быть дальше от правды. Дэрил никогда не думал о Рике в таком плане.  
  
Он дошёл до той части, где распинался про минет, и ему стало так стыдно, что на самом деле захотелось сдохнуть. Спонтанное самовозгорание стало казаться не таким уж и плохим. По крайне мере, если он сейчас помрёт, то ему никогда не придётся пытаться объяснить это Рику или решаться посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Боже, как он вообще собирается это всё пережить? А  _Рик_? Дэрил внезапно завис на этой мысли. Для него это было постыдным, но не значило ничего. Но Рик… он не сможет изобразить неведение. Он всё это время прекрасно понимал, что делает. Не то чтобы Дэрила  _оскорбляло_ то, что Рик был возбуждён из-за него. Это ему льстило. Может, даже чересчур, потому что его члену, судя по всему, очень даже понравилась эта мысль. Он уже вновь немного напрягся, и это заставляло голову Дэрила идти кругом от целого вороха противоречивых эмоций.  
  
Он закончил читать. Достигнув конца переписки, Дэрил тупо уставился на экран, зависнув взглядом на фотографии Рика, даже понимая, что не должен так делать. Он должен ответить Рику. Он не может вот так бросить его в подвешенном состоянии. Но Дэрил в упор не мог представить, что должен сейчас сказать. Рассказать Рику, что произошло? Или надо обсудить это лицом к лицу? Дэрил бы лучше разбил свою башку об дверь, чем объяснял эту херню Рику, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
Он посмотрел на часы. 2:31. Прошло пять минут, с тех пор как Рик прислал фото. Должно быть, сейчас он уже чувствует себя крайне неловко. Дэрил должен что-то сказать. Что угодно. Его пальцы застыли над клавиатурой телефона, пока он пытался сложить слова в предложение, но до того, как он успел что-то придумать, телефон зазвонил. Входящий звонок от Рика.  
  
Пронзительный звук заставил Дэрила подпрыгнуть. Сердце замерло в груди. Разинув рот, он уставился на экран с написанным именем. Телефон зазвонил второй раз, и Дэрил снова вздрогнул. Стоит ответить. Он должен ответить. Рик звонит, он просто не может не…  
  
Дэрил резко нажал на зелёную кнопку, как только телефон зазвонил в третий раз. Трясущейся рукой он поднёс трубку к уху.  
  
— Да? — произнёс он дрогнувшим голосом.  
  
В ответ послышался шорох и отрывистое дыхание. А затем он услышал голос Рика — низкий и хриплый под воздействием виски и прорвавшегося южного акцента.  
  
— Хэй, — сказал он, и у Дэрила напряглись все мышцы. Этот голос прошил тело, словно электрический разряд, и, будь он проклят, большую его часть он ощутил своим членом. Голос Рика был просто  _пронизан_ сексом, он звучал хрипло и пронзительно, и одно простое слово ни за что не могло заставить голову Дэрила пойти кругом — но оно заставило. Рик коротко выдохнул, и это звук заставил Дэрила начать думать о таких вещах, о которых он не должен был думать — но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Затем Рик спросил: — Ты получил моё фото?  
  
Дэрил облизнул губы.  
  
— Ага, — выдохнул он. Его голос тоже излучал секс, и разве это не запутает всё ещё больше к чертям собачьим? Дэрил знал, что должен сказать что-то большее, чем «ага», но его мозг просто отключился. Единственное, о чём он мог сейчас думать — это о звуках, издаваемых Риком и отдающихся эхом в телефонной трубке, и о том, что за ними стояло. Скрип кровати, когда Рик меняет положение. То, как сминается одеяло при каждом лёгком движении его бёдер. Эти выдохи, которые звучат так часто, что заставляют Дэрила представлять медленно движущуюся по члену руку.  
  
— Ты перестал писать, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Извини, — ответил Дэрил.  
  
— Ничего. Я решил, что у тебя, видимо, заняты руки.  
  
Дэрил практически мог видеть его поддразнивающую усмешку по ту сторону экрана телефона. Это заставило его вспыхнуть. Он неловко поёрзал на кровати. Его член опять стоял, но руки Дэрила  _не были_  заняты. И держать их при себе требовало значительной силы воли. Особенно, когда звуки, издаваемые Риком, были такими частыми и громкими.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — спросил Дэрил.  
  
— А на что это похоже? То же, что и ты. Или ты уже закончил без меня? — словно в доказательство своих слов, Рик коротко простонал в микрофон. Дэрил резко выдохнул, ощущая нечто среднее между неверием и интересом.  
  
— Ты реально так завёлся от того, что я сказал? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Рик в трубке телефона. — Ты меня чертовски завёл, Дэрил.  
  
А затем он застонал — чертовски искренне застонал в полный голос — и Дэрил не успел даже подумать, как его ладонь взлетела к члену и начала двигаться вверх-вниз.  
  
Он с облегчением выдохнул, наконец дотронувшись до себя. Это был тихий выдох, едва слышимый, но Рик его услышал и спросил:  
  
— Ты трогаешь себя?  
  
Дэрил снова выдохнул.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, и это прозвучало как грязное признание, за которое ему бы стоило врезать, но Рик только негромко застонал и проговорил:  
  
— Да, вот так, Дэрил. Сделай это для меня.  
  
— Чёрт, — выругался Дэрил. Он последовал просьбе Рика и наконец дал своей руке возможность двигаться с нужной ему скоростью. Это было божественно.  
  
Рик одобрительно промычал.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, да, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу слышать тебя, Дэрил. Хочу слышать, как ты говоришь мне что-нибудь. Ты делал так раньше? Дрочил, думая обо мне?  
  
—  _Блядь_ , Рик, — еле выговорил Дэрил. Он откинулся головой на подушку, прижав телефон плечом, и начал толкаться бёдрами в крепко сжатую ладонь на члене. Он  _никогда_  не делал так раньше, но это было не то, что хотел услышать Рик. Поэтому Дэрил не ответил. Вместо этого он рвано дышал в трубку телефона и слушал, как Рик делает то же самое. На каждый свой выдох Дэрил слышал такой же горячий выдох в ответ.  
  
— Я сделаю это, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Сделаешь что?  
  
— То, что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал. В следующий раз, как увижу тебя. Я отсосу тебе.  
  
Дэрил выгнулся над кроватью и застонал.  
  
— Блядь, ты серьёзно? — рвано выдохнул он.  
  
— Ага, — произнёс Рик. — Это будет единственным, о чём я буду думать. И как только окажусь с тобой наедине, я упаду на колени и возьму у тебя в рот. Я хочу увидеть, как будет выглядеть твоё лицо, когда ты будешь кончать мне в горло.  
  
Рука Дэрила на члене ускорилась.  
  
— Твою мать, Рик. Что, чёрт возьми, ты творишь? — с трудом выдохнул он. Это едва ли прозвучало как слова. Он говорил быстро и скомкано и к тому же лихорадочно выдыхал через слово, так что его речь стала совсем невнятной.  
  
— Ты кончишь для меня, Дэрил? Я уже почти, — проговорил Рик. Его срывающийся голос дал понять Дэрилу, что это чистая правда.  
  
— Боже,  _да_ , я тоже…  
  
— А после того, как я с тобой закончу, ты отсосёшь мне в ответ, Дэрил. Я поставлю тебя на колени и притяну тебя к своему члену. Я хочу услышать каждый звук, который ты будешь издавать. Хочу увидеть, как ты смотришь на меня своими глазами, с широко раскрытым ртом и…  
  
—  _Боже!_ — Дэрилу не должно было это нравиться, но ему нравилось, ещё как нравилось. Он хотел этого. Хотел ощутить, как член Рика до основания погружается в его рот. Хотел почувствовать его твёрдость, его нежную кожу под своим языком, его вкус… Он готов был кончить при одной мысли об этом. Оргазм обрушится на него в любую секунду, если он будет продолжать двигать рукой и если Рик будет просто, блядь, продолжать  _говорить_ …  
  
— И когда я кончу глубоко тебе в рот, ты всё проглотишь. Примешь всё, что я тебе дам, потому что ты хочешь этого так  _чертовски_ _сильно_ , не так ли, Диксон?  
  
— Да! — простонал Дэрил, резко кончая. Белые струйки спермы брызнули вверх и покрыли его сотрясающуюся грудь. Ощущение захлестнули его. Он рвано выдыхал, краем сознания фиксируя звуки, издаваемые кончающим Риком на другом конце провода. Он звучал охрененно, когда кончал.  
  
Некоторое время они оба просто лежали, дыша в телефонные трубки, ошеломлённые интенсивностью того, что между ними только что произошло. Наконец тишину разорвал смех Рика. Дэрил напрягся, как сжатая пружина.  
  
— Что? — выпалил он.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто в шоке. Ты к чертям вышиб у меня почву из-под ног всем этим.  
  
Дэрил прикусил губу.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я даже не предполагал, что между нами есть что-то такое. Но, думаю, я просто торможу в такого рода вещах, — сказал он. Дэрил не знал, что ответить на это. Если Рик тормозит, то он просто стоит на месте, потому что, похоже, до Рика дошло куда быстрее, чем до него.  
  
— Так когда я смогу тебя увидеть? — спросил Рик. На этот раз рассмеялся Дэрил.  
  
— Завтра будет достаточно быстро для тебя?  
  


***

  
  
Субботним вечером они встретились за ужином, где обычно, и заказали то же, что и всегда. Их заказ состоял из неоправданно большого количества еды, которой легко хватало на двоих, причём половину они уносили с собой по домам, и всё равно оставшегося хватало, чтобы каждый раз объедаться до отвала.  
  
Дэрил думал, что будет странным снова увидеть Рика, но, в конечном итоге, он не ощутил ничего такого. Их разговор был таким же лёгким, как и обычно, и ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Рик пожирал его взглядом каждый раз, когда он зажимал трубочку губами или облизывал соус с пальцев. Но Рик ведь  _так и сказал_ , что всем, о чём он будет думать — будет минет, и он оставался человеком слова. Так что Дэрил слегка добавил масла в огонь, облизывая пальцы начисто, используя свой язык куда больше, чем было необходимо, и ощущая проблески гордости, когда видел, как краснеет лицо Рика. Это до сих пор казалось Дэрилу до ужаса странным — что он имеет такую власть над своим лучшим другом, но он уже начинал к этому привыкать. И, если честно, это работало в обе стороны. Когда Рик смотрел на него этими своими глазами или улыбался своей мягкой улыбкой, сердце Дэрила ускоряло ход, а дыхание слегка сбивалось.  
  
— У тебя есть планы на следующую пятницу? — спросил Рик, когда закончил с едой.  
  
Дэрил мельком подумал о Рите. Пятница была днём их свиданий. Но когда он ответил, то сказал только:  
  
— Не-а. А что?  
  
Рик наклонился над столом.  
  
— Я свожу тебя куда-нибудь.  
  
Дэрил нахмурился и оторвался от своей тарелки, в замешательстве посмотрев на Рика.  
  
— Сводишь? — спросил он с набитым ртом.  
  
Рик ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ага. Свожу.  
  
И больше не стал ничего объяснять.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами и вернулся к своей тарелке.  
  
— Ага, ладно, — ответил Дэрил. Он мельком подумал о том, что Рик, возможно, только что пригласил его на свидание, но не хотел слишком задумываться об этом. Размышления только мешают. Он лучше будет просто делать то, чего ему хочется, а он хотел провести пятничный вечер с Риком. Всё просто.  
  
Кроме того, Дэрил не собирался тратить время на то, чтобы проводить его с кем-то для перепиха, когда с ним хотел провести время Рик.  
  
— Итак… — проговорил Рик. Он слегка толкнул его ногу под столом, и Дэрил поднял взгляд. Он откинулся на сиденье и облизал пальцы, ожидая, пока Рик продолжит.  
  
Рик лукаво улыбнулся ему.  
  
— У меня есть обещание, которое я должен сдержать. Так что скажи: к тебе или ко мне?  
  
Дэрил вспыхнул и слегка улыбнулся уголком рта. Он взглянул на Рика через упавшую на глаза чёлку. Рик смотрел на него в ответ, с таким же румянцем на щеках, и выглядел чертовски прекрасно, даже в таком тусклом свете. Пульс Дэрила ускорился, дыхание перехватило, и всё, о чём он мог сейчас думать — это только об абсолютно пошлых вещах. Например, о том, как он хочет провести всю ночь, кувыркаясь со своим лучшим другом. Дэрилу лучше было бы очень хорошо подумать об этом, потому что он знал, что пути назад не будет. Но было так сложно мыслить логически, когда Рик выглядел таким уверенным, как будто его уверенности с лихвой хватало на них обоих. К тому же, он не особо мог вразумить себя, когда сексуальный голос Рика всё ещё эхом звучал в его ушах. Дэрил подумал, что, наверное, то к чему они пришли — было неизбежным, даже если он никогда раньше об этом не думал.  
  
Дэрил отодвинул свою тарелку и потянулся к счёту.  
  
— Ко мне ближе, — сказал он, широко ухмыльнувшись.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на текст на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/6788964


End file.
